macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MickeyMouseLover2001/My 1st Parade (Incomplete)
As you may have hear me say the 1st confirmation of my big balloon parade on the chat i will post here the incomplete lineup and the as of now confirmed balloons that are going to appear in my special parade. Character Balloons #'Mickey Mouse (The Walt Disney Company)' #'Shea the Superstar (Liam's Animation Center') #'Astronaut Snoopy (Peanuts Worldwide)' #'Ronald McDonald (McDonalds)' #'Big Bird (Sesame Workshop)' #'Kirby (Hal Laboratories)' #'Popeye (King Features)' #'Olive Oyl (King Features)' #'Rocky and Bullwinkle (Dreamworks)' #'Doraemon (Fukijo Pro and Luk International)' #'Pinkfong (Pinkfong Entertainment inc)' #'SpongeBob (Nickelodeon)' #'Hey Duggee (BBC)' #'Buzz Lightyear (Disney/Pixar)' #'Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft Macaroni And Cheese)' #'Garfield (Paws.inc)' #'Mario (Nintendo)' #'Smokey Bear (United States Forestal Service)' #'Rugrats (Nickelodeon)' #'Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Studio)' #'Link (Nintendo)' #'Talking Tom (Outfit7)' #'Betty Boop (King Features)' #'Homer Simpson (FOX)' #'Goku (Toei Animation)' #'Felix the Cat (Dreamworks)' #'Dino the Sinclair Dinosaur (Sinclair Oil)' #'Pusheen (Pusheen.com)' #'Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International)' #'Pop Fizz (Liam's Animation Center and Activation)' #'Wild Thing (Harper Collage Children's Books)' #'PJ Masks (Hasbro)' #'Lincoln Loud (Nickelodeon)' #'Happy Dragon (Macy's Parade Studio)' #'Chase from PAW Patrol (Spin Master And Nickelodeon)' #'Sonic the Hedgehog (SEGA)' #'Blue from Blue’s Clues & You (Nickelodeon)' #'Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros)' #'Robloxian (Roblox)' #'Superman (DC Comics)' #'Combo Panda (pocket.watch)' #'Lightning McQueen (Disney/Pixar)' #'Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros)' #'Hello Kitty (Sanrio)' #'Woody Woodpecker (Universal)' #'The Elf on the Shelf' #'Greg Heffley (Abrams)' #'Olaf (Walt Disney Animation Studios)' #'Animated Elf (Warner Bros Animation & New Line Cinema)' #'The Grinch (Illumination)' Balloonicles (Not in order) *Weebles - (Hasbro) *Go Bowling''' '(Go Bowling.com)' *Kool Aid Man '(Kraft Foods)' *'Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots (Mattel)' *Energizer Bunny '(Energizer)' *Three Baby Dinos '(Sinclair Oil Corporation)' *Snow Tubing Aflac Duck '(American Family Life Assurance Company)' Novelty Balloons (Incomplete,Not in order) #Pistacchio and Strawberry Ice Cream Cone #Macy's White Stars #Harold The Fireman #Pumpkins #Flower Balls #Wiggle Worm #Circus Balls #Snowflake Stars #The Pinheads ''(Adamagic) '' #Macy's White Stars #2 #Macy's White Stars #3 #Macy's Sports: Football, Basketball, and Baseball #ABC Bouncing Balls '''(Sesame Workshop) #Red and White Pointsetta Ornament #Beach Ball Clusters #Happy Hippo #Flying Fish #Emojis (Apple) #Smile (Walmart) #Charlie,Kit and CJ Elves JOKE Balloons just like Liam's Parade this portion of the Parade consists of Balloons the size of a Novelty Balloon, based on characters I don't like, that join the Parade only to get punctured and removed by either wind gusts or a Float special effect. Each Joke Balloon also wears a dunce cap to prove that they were only added for jokes *Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) (Millimages) *Kit N Kate (Toonbox Animation Studios) *Shine on her Beach Ball (Nickelodeon) *Oobi (Nickelodeon) *Oswald (Nickelodeon) *Fat Albert (NBCUniversal Television Distribution) *Dirty Duck (New World Pictures) *Farfour Mouse (Al-Aqsa TV) Floats (Incomplete, Not in order) *Tom Turkey *The Giant Cootie (Schaper Toys) *Rocket Car (pocket.watch) *Watering Can (Macy's) *America's Comic Stars (United Media Enterprises) *Big Apple (Daily News) *Walt Disney World (The Walt Disney Company) *Showboat (Macy's) *Santa's Sleigh *Frozen Fall Fun (NHL) *Doodlebug (Macy's) *Snoopy's Spacestation (Peanuts Worldwide and Nasa) *Fun House (Krazy Glue) *The Great American Dog (Purina Dog Chow) *The Toy House of Marvelous Milestones (New York Life) *1-2-3 Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) *Destination Imagination (Roblox) *The Loud House (Nickelodeon) *Tiny Toon Adventures (Warner Bros) '' *Circus Wagon Toy Floats (Not in order) *Rocking Snail *Bearbee *Rocking Turtle *Rocking Horse *Rocking Kangaroo *Rocking Flamingo *Rocking Moose *Rocking Lion *Rocking Lobster *Rocking Giraffe *Rocking Hare *Alphabet Guest Stars (Not in order,Incomplete) *Martina McBride ''(Tom Turkey) *Mickey Mouse,Minnie Mouse and 10 other Disney Characters (Walt Disney World) *Kool And The Gang (Showboat) *Vtubers: Gus,Alpha Lexa,Gil and Peck (Rocket Car) *Archival Apple (Big Apple) *Charlie Brown,Lucy,Linus and Woodstock (Snoopy's Spacestation) *Diana Ross & Family (Fun House) *Tommy Tune (Doodlebug) *The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street (1-2-3 Sesame Street) *Andy Gibb (The Toy House of Marvelous Milestones) Trycaloons * MOUSE KING and NUTCRACKER * TOUGH GUY and BULLDOG Clowns *Hi-Roller Skating Clowns *Parade Brigade Clowns *Corny Copia Clowns *Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans *Funny Farm Clowns *Pre-K Clowns *Breakfast Clowns *Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Gradulations *Toy Block Clowns *Baseball All-Star Clowns *Pizza Clowns *Artist Clowns *Video Gaming Clowns *Woodstock Clowns *Robloxian Clowns *Keystone Cobs and Robbers *Racing Rabbit Clowns *Safari Clowns *Funny Firefighter Brigade *City Tourist Clowns *New York Clowns *Malt Shop Clowns *Banana Clowns *Patriotic Clowns *Silly Sailor Clowns *Pool Hall Clowns *Circus Clowns *Playboy Clowns *Clown U. Kazoo Band *Springtime Clowns and Whompkee *POP! Flowers *Birthday Party Clowns *Celebration Clowns *Holiday Clowns *Silly Seaside Clowns and Sea Creatures *Summertime Clowns *Arrrisome Pirates *Nursery Rhymes Clowns *Jester Clowns *Viking Clowns *Hoedown Clowns *Holiday Hoedown Clowns *Toy Soldiers *Wintertime Clowns *Half-Baked Holiday Sweets *Santa's Toy Box Clowns *Sleepy Clowns *Ragdoll Clowns *Christmas Tree Clowns *Christmas Clowns *Poinsettia Clowns *Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns Speciality Units *NYPD Motorcycle Brigade *"Holiday Treat For Children Everywhere" Banner *NYPD Mounted Unit *Big Red Shoe Car (McDonald's) *Planters' NUTmobile (Planters) *NY Parks Department Mounted Unit *"If you havent seen Macy's, You havent seen New York" Banner *1903 "United States" Circus Wagon with 4 horses *Calliope Wagon with 2 horses *Macy's REO Truck Broadway Musicals *Once Upon A Matress *The Lion King: The Musical *Sophisticated Ladies *Hansel and Gretel *Elf: The Musical Concept Art and Behind The Scenes at the balloons and floats Robloxianballoonblueprint.png|Blueprint for the Robloxian Balloon TalkingTomBalloon.png PopFizzBalloon.png|Pop Fizz Balloon Concept art PopFizzInPreparation.png|Pop Fizz before his test flight at Cocoa Beach Category:Blog posts